The 5th meister
by Uzumaki Gen
Summary: After being absorbed by the 12th angel in battle, Shinji is transported to a desert, where he is found by the Ptolemy crew. What changes will he bring to the Aeolia plan?
1. 5th meister

**AN: If your wondering why this isn't in the cross-over section, well, I just won't get as much views there as I would get in a single story.**

Prologue

Shinji was lurking around the building, waiting for the ball-shaped angel to come and start its attack. "Damn it, what's taking those two?" he said referring to Asuka and Rei.

"I'm taking the shot!" He turned his EVA and fired his pistol at the angel... only to hit thin air. "What the-"

"At-field detected under Eva-01!" yelled a technician. The last thing Shinji knew was that his Eva was being sucked by the angel, dragging him downwards to an endless abyss.

* * *

><p>"Ungghh, What a headache... an unfamiliar ceiling, huh, where am I?"<p>

"Oh, awake now are you?"

"Um, excuse me, Where am I?"

"You're in the Infirmary of Celestial Being."

"Celestial Being?"

"Yes, we've scanned your neural wave patterns, and it seems there is no damage to your brain."

"Wait, what happened to the angel?"

"Angel? We found you lying down in a desert, How can an angel be there?"

'Desert? How did I end up in a desert?'

"Never mind ma'am, Can you tell me what date it is?"

"June 12, 2304 A.D."

"What!"

"You seem troubled kid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"My name's Sumeragi Lee Noriega, I'm the Commander of this ship."

"Shinji Ikari, Nice to meet you commander Noriega."

"No, no, just call me Ms. Sumeragi."

"Ms. Sumeragi, where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to meet the rest of the crew of course!" They arrived at the bridge, where there seemed to be quite a lot. "Everyone, this is Shinji Ikari."

"Pleased to meet you." Shinji said shyly.

"Hi man, I'm Lockon, the guy next to me is Setsuna, and the guy with glasses is Tieria, the guy over there is Allelujah."

"Ms. Sumeragi, Veda just sent us a message, it is recommending us to require another pilot."

"What! But we don't have a spare Gundam!"

"It seems Fereshte's repairs on Astraea are complete."

"Even so, We don't have a meister!" Sumeragi then saw Shinji, her options were limited. "I guess we'll just have to make do, Shinji, will you help us eradicate this world of war? Will you be a Gundam meister?"

"What, What do you mean eradicate the world of war?"

"We, Celestial being, are a secret armed military force, which performs armed interventions using mobile weapons called Gundams. We shall intervene in any conflict or war in this world."

'At least they asked me nicely, and stopping this world of war is better than just saving the world from angels in my home, but still, I wish I can find a way to get home.' Shinji thought. "Alright, I'll pilot it, Ms. Sumeragi."

"Thank you Shinji, your training to be a meister starts tomorrow. Lockon shall supervise your ranged weapons training and Setsuna will train you in hand-to-hand combat, seeing as the Astraea is equipped with both long-ranged and melee weaponry. They shall also be your instructors for mobile suit combat."

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

As the AEU Enact was conducting an armed exercise for its debut. A white mobile suit was descending from above. "Exia, Target located, using GN Sample to confirm, Target confirmed, Exia, exterminating target." The mobile suit started its descent and landed on the exercise field, where Setsuna decided to slash all upper parts of the unit. "Exia, Phase 1 complete, proceeding to Phase 2."

Then an alarm sounded, scrambling the mobile suits on the area in pursuit of the Exia. A large number of hellions started converging on the Exia, when a beam hit the mobile suits. "Dynames, Is it Lockon?"

"All rounds hit, All rounds hit!" Haro squeaked.

"Hmm, there are a lot more units here than expected, even Setsuna will have trouble with these flies, alright, time for Gundam Dynames and Lockon Stratos's show to begin!"

They then proceeded to destroy the remaining mobile suits. "Phase 2 complete.

"Mission complete."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on outer space, Ptolemy had launched Allelujah and Tieria on Kyrios and Virtue respectively, to prevent an attack of a group of terrorists on the 10th anniversary of the orbital ring.<p>

"So Shinji, why aren't you launching on the Astraea?" Sumeragi asked.

"Well, I agree with Tieria's plan of keeping our special abilities hidden from the world for now, such as the anti-atmospheric firing capabilities of the Dynames, Kyrios's heat shield blade, and GN-004 Nadleeh." Shinji replied.

"You're right, considering your Gundam is an all-around combat unit, together with its mobile camouflage system, you'll be able to assist the meisters from the background and provide back-up in case they get overwhelmed."

"Exactly. If I ever need to perform Mobile suit combat, I'll just launch on the Flag that Ian customized. There are no traces of GN technology there to track back to us."

After the intervention of the meisters, Aeolia Schenberg, founder of Celestial Being, revealed the existence of the Gundams and their plans for armed intervention.

'Finally, It begins.' thought Shinji, 'The changing of the world...'

* * *

><p>After the Gundams performed their first official armed intervention in Ceylon, Setsuna was headed back to his designated home base in Japan when his sensors picked up something.<p>

"A Flag, What's it doing here?"

The Flag then went and engaged Exia in direct combat.

"To think that I would meet you here." The pilot's name was Graham Acre, Ace pilot of the UNION, who happened to witness Setsuna take down the Enact in his previous mission.

"As a Virgo, I can't help but think that fate is being sentimental to me, or perhaps maybe because you're not releasing those particles of light?"

"Probably the latter!" He yelled as the Flag pushed Exia back. Setsuna retaliated by knocking off Graham's Plasma saber.

"He knocked it off! But, you won't hit me with that giant blade of yours!" He simply manoeuvred out of Exia's way.

"I missed?"

"I admire your courage, so I'll take you back in one piece!" He then proceeded to grab Exia's right shoulder.

Setsuna yelled, "Don't touch me!" The Exia shook off the Flag, who then shot its linear rifle at it. The Exia dodged the projectiles, threw off its shield, pulled off its beam saber and sliced the rifle.

"A beam saber?" Seeing as his unit was no match he decided to retreat. "Tch"

Setsuna then sighed as he went away. "Who was in that flag?" Suddenly his com went on. "Shinji, What is it?"

"Setsuna, we rendezvous for the third mission tomorrow, so get some rest, I've told the others as well."

"Roger that."

* * *

><p>"So Shinji, what are you doing here?" asked Lockon.<p>

"I've been assigned to give these to you." He then gave the meisters a usb stick. "It contains this operation's mission plan."

"Well then, since I'm not taking part in this mission, I'm going to head back." Tieria said before leaving the remaing meisters.

"I have a mission to undertake as well, although to maintain secrecy, I'll be launching in the Flag Ian modified." Shinji said.

Lockon then ordered drinks, "So what are you guys having?"

"Coffee for me." said Allelujah.

"I'll have Milk tea please." Shinji replied.

"..." said Setsuna

"I'll go for coffee as well." Said Lockon.

"Here you go sir." The waiter then left their drinks.

Setsuna then looked at Lockon as he gave him a drink. "Milk?"

"Hey, milk is healthy." Shinji said as he sipped his tea.

"Just watching out for ya kid, By the way, the drinks are on me." Lockon replied.

"You know, having to return to space every now and then to recharge our units gives us a great disadvantage, the operational limit of the solar reactors-" Allelujah stopped when Setsuna tapped his shoulder."

"Don't tell our secrets."

"Sorry, my bad."

"Look, Tieria's train is leaving." Lockon says.

After finishing their drinks, they decided to go get some rest. "Now then, let's get some relaxation, the world wouldn't mind if we took a vacation now then will it?" Lockon yawned.

* * *

><p>The meisters then proceeded with their armed interventions. Lockon took down a base of the IRA terrorist group.<p>

"Aw man, this is so boring!" He said as he shot down the makeshift defense worker units armed with machine guns.

"Hurry up and disarm already..." The units then abandoned their weapons and fled.

"They ran away, they ran away!" Haro said.

"Good boy."

* * *

><p>Allelujah was bombing a plantation of marijuana on Union territory.<p>

"Kyrios, Allelujah Haptism, bombing targets." He dropped a missile on the field.

"Target, 98% destroyed, mission complete. Sigh, if only missions were this easy."

* * *

><p>Shinji was causing havoc in an HRL base not far from Setsuna's location, he shoots the Anf's legs and arms off with his custom linear rifle.<p>

"This is easier than I thought." He said as he cuts the last unit down with his plasma blade.

Then his sensors indicate that something is taking Exia too long with its mission. "What's wrong with Setsuna, he's taking too long there, better check it out." He switches to fighter mode and speeds off to Setsuna's direction.

He sees Exia in combat with a commander-type Tieren. The Tieren grabs Exia's head and tries to pull it off while holding the other arm away from the body. "Damn, I can't reach my beam saber!" Setsuna panics.

"Setsuna!" Shinji switches to MS mode, "CB Flag, providing back-up!" He shoots at the Tieren's arms to free Exia arm. "Now Setsuna, use your Saber!"

"Don't...Touch me!" He pulls the beam saber from its compartment and slices both arms off, then he proceeds to remove its right hand from Exia's face.

"This is CB Flag, extra mission complete."

"Exia, Mission complete." Said Setsuna.

"You alright Setsuna?" Shinji asks.

"Yes, I appreciate the back-up."

"No problem, We meisters should help each other, If we're gonna change and unify the world, we've gotta start with ourselves."

Sumeragi then appears on their comlink, "Shinji's right, we have to be unified if we want to change the world. By the way, Shinji, excellent work on finishing the mission and providing back up for Exia."

"Sure thing, Ms. Sumeragi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Oh, and if you're wondering why Shinji's confident? Well, being trained by happy-go-lucky Lockon will do that to you, aside from being with Gundam-nut Setsuna all the time, he also stayed in CB for three years, three years in a secret organization can change people. Oh, and Shinji's not in Veda's database as an official meister, just a back-up, like Lasse, he's registered as someone who tried to become a Gundam meister but failed. So Ribbons will pay him no heed until he uses Astraea.<br>**


	2. Breakaway Limit zone

The 5th Meister

DING DONG DING DONG

Setsuna's door bell was ringing and he got up to answer it. When he opened the door he found Shinji waiting outside with a few luggage. "Yo, Setsuna, mind helpin me unpack?"

"Shinji, what are you doing here? Why are carrying so much luggage? Are you by any chance going on a covert mission on the mountains?"

Shinji sweatdropped at that. "Didn't Miss Sumeragi send you a message why I'm coming? Anyway, I'm here because Miss Sumeragi thought it would be good if I stayed with you, I mean, Yeah, I have my own apartment but still, it's more efficient if we can go on missions simultaneously."

"I see, alright then, come on in." The Krugistani pilot replied.

Shinji then dumped his stuff in Setsuna's room and proceeded to clean his side of the room up. 'Thank God Setsuna isn't as cluttered as my roommates in my world are.' "Well, now that we're finished here, mind if I you show me around town a bit." Shinji asked.

"Roger that."

"Geez, no need to be all professional on me."

* * *

><p>They soon found a park where they bought some hotdogs and sat on a bench for a while. "So, when do you think the next mission will commence?" Shinji asked. "I have no idea, Sumeragi Lee Noriega notify us meisters if needed."<p>

"Guess you're right."

"Oh, it's you!" a young man said.

"Huh?" Shinji looked up and saw a brown haired boy with yellow haired girl. "Louise, this is the neighbour I've been telling you, Setsuna F. Seiei was it?" he asked.

"Saji Crossroad." Setsuna replied.

"This is my friend and classmate Louise Halevy."

"Pleased to meet you." She said.

"Hey Setsuna, won't you introduce me to your friends? Hi, I'm Shinji Ikari, Setsuna's roommate. "

"Pleasure, well, we have to get going, right Louise?"

"Yeah, catch ya later."

"Bye! Well, nice neighbours we got eh, Setsuna." Shinji received no reply. "Setsuna? You listening?" He sees Setsuna staring affixed to his Terminal.

"We've got a mission." Shinji's expression changed to seriousness. "Roger that."

* * *

><p>"So what's the mission about?" Shinji asked.<p>

"We're just here as observers. In case something goes wrong, launch in your Flag and assist Kyrios. Allelujah's mission is to see the performance of a new machine by the HRL, depending on the results, we may have to take it down." Sumeragi briefed.

"So, it's like Exia's debut mission huh? I'm in."

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

"So Allelujah, how're things?" Of all the meisters he got along with Allelujah easily, mostly because they're both against senseless killing and both kind souls. Although at this point of his life, Shinji understands that he needs to kill if necessary, but will try to avoid it if possible.

"Oh, so you're my backup eh Shinji?"

"Yeah."

As they we're boarding off the linear train, Allelujah suddenly stopped and clutched his head in pain. "Arghhhhhh!"

"Allelujah, What's wrong?"

"Shut the hell up..." Allelujah sounded different, and his bangs were on the other side of his face.

"Wha-"

"Get outta my head or i'll kill you!" Suddenly the block shook.

"What the, an attack?" Shinji looked around and saw a block of the orbital elevator descend out of orbit.

"Hallelujah!" Allelujah screamed and ran toward the location of their Mobile suits.

"Allelujah, wait!" Shinji tried to stop him, but a voice made him stop. "This is not good, I've just calculated the results on my terminal, if the rescue team doesn't come in time, Block D will enter the earth's gravity pull in 15 minutes!"

"What! No way." Then he saw what appeared to be a Tieren try to push the block back up with no success. "Darn, the output of one Tieren won't be enough to push a thing of that great mass."

Then he saw a glint of light, GN particles. "Allelujah!" He then ran to where his Flag was docked and contacted Ptolemy. "Miss Sumeragi!"

"We know, I've told Lockon to snipe the empty blocks off."

"No! Cancel Dynames' mission! I've got a safer plan without revealing Dynames abilities."

"What do you mean Shinji?" Tieria asked. He was interested in how Shinji will execute the rescue operation without risking the mission plan.

"You know that the Blocks consists of three sections right? If I make Allelujah tell the passengers to gather in the center section..."

"You'll be able to cut the remaining sections off and lighten the load." Sumeragi finished. "It's a safe plan, alright, you have my permission. Commence mission."

Shinji grinned in approval. "Roger that, CB Flag, Shinji Ikari, Commencing operation!"

* * *

><p>Allelujah was struggling against the pull of gravity and the weight of the block. Even with the Tieren's power and Kyrios' output, the weight was just too much. Just as he was about to lose his hold a comlink appeared and showed him his mission orders.<p>

"Ha, as expected of our tactical forecaster." He then turned his frequency to normal.

"Everyone in the blocks! Can you hear me? Please gather in the central section! Hurry!" After given the ok that everyone was gathered he smiled as he detected an incoming unit.

"Gundam Meisters never fail." Shinji said as his Flag was approaching the block.

"Because we exist to end war." Allelujah added.

"To save lives from destruction." Shinji continued as he sliced the first connector rods of the left section.

"That is why we are Gundam Meisters. And besides..." Allelujah whispered.

"GUNDAM MEISTERS ARE NOT ALONE!" Shinji and Allelujah yelled as the Flag sliced the other connectors. He then helped the Kyrios push the block. "Here we GO!"

After the incident the Kyrios and CB Flag flew in different directions to avoid suspicion. But no mobile suits went in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Later in Ptolemy<p>

"You're so getting it this time Allelujah." Shinji teased as he went to the bridge.

"Yeah, but I don't regret it." Allelujah answered.

"Well, we'll just have to lock you up for a while for disobeying mission orders." Sumeragi finished.

"Hey, won't you lock me up us well?" Shinji asked.

"You're off the hook since you did your mission as described: to assist Kyrios in case of an emergency." Tieria said.

"I see."

"Don't feel so bad Shinji, It's my fault that you got dragged into this." Allelujah said.

"Alright, but be careful next time alright?" Shinji said.

"Will do." Allelujah smiled.

"Good job with the impromptu mission plan Shinji. You saved us having to show the abilities of our Gundams." Tieria said.

"Geez, it's nothing." Shinji sheepishly scratched the back of his head.


End file.
